


Blood Is Thicker Then Water *yandere*

by LokisBabyDollBride



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Incest, Multi, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisBabyDollBride/pseuds/LokisBabyDollBride
Summary: Lori and her little sister Maggie never knew their parents. They was dropped off at a orphanage when Lori was three and Maggie was only a few weeks old.They had only each other to know that they will never be alone.When Lori turned eighteen she adopted her sister and the two moved out of the orphanage.Lori got engaged to her boyfriend and while planning her wedding, the sisters get a letter from their grandfather's lawyers. He had died in a car accident and left everything he owned to the sisters. He had aparently been looking for the two since they was born.Now the sisters go with friends to look at the grounds that they was left. He owned a motel/camp ground with a beauitful huge lake. Now it belonged to Lori and Maggie.But it all isnt paradice for them.Theres a group of killers that are on the lose and are out for blood.





	Blood Is Thicker Then Water *yandere*

"You cant do this do this to us!" A woman shouted. "Holly! What we are doing is wrong! We lost them! We lost them all!" A male shouts. "We can get them back!" She tried. "Their dead! We cant get them back!" He said. 

"This is all we know! Don't do this to us!" She begs. "We did this to ourselves! I'm going to end this. This all ends with us here." He said. He walked out of the building. A picture and a location in his truck. The location and picture of his granddaughters, Lori and Maggie.

The woman was left sobbing inside the motel.

He got inside his truck, and drove off. He was going to warn his granddaughters. Hide them away from these people he's leaving behind.

"Damnit!" He shouted as he saw a car parked in front of him. He stopped the truck and glared at the man. The two got out of their own vehicles.

"Get out of the way boy! I made up my mind. None of you can change it." He said. The man in front of him pulled out a shot gun. The elderly man glared more.

"You don't have the balls to stop me boy. Now get out of my way!" He demanded. 

BANG!

"Gah! Son of bitch!" The elderly man yelled falling down holding his shot leg.

"I will still hide them away!" He said. The man in front of him walked up to the elderly man, and with a heavy heart aimed the gun at his head. 

Fear filled the elderly mans body as he looked into the others deep brown eyes. He closed his eyes and accepted that he was going to die. But the reminder that the picture and information was still in his truck made him want to keep fighting. 

But before he could. The other man spoke.

"Sorry old man." The gunman said, before pulling the trigger.

 

_____

 

Emily Browning as Lori 

Maddison Davenport as Maggie 

Theo James as Riley 

Scott Wilson as Grandpa 

Meryl Streep as Holly 

Tyler Mane as Kane 

Karen Gillan as Layla 

Julianna Guill as Tallia 

Travis Van Winkle as Bill 

Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Charlie


End file.
